Forgotten Memories Recovered
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: Songfic to Evanscence's Taking Over Me.Logan has the same dream every night. The girl in it looks familiar. Is it just a coincidence? Read to find out!
1. Waking

Forgotten Memories Recovered

By: Phoenix Boepple

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Evanescence. Alyssa is my own character though.

A/N: Lyrics in Italicks. This is set after X2 but I brought Jean back:)

_YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, BUT I REMEMBER YOU_

_I LIE AWAKE ND TRY SO HARD NOT TO THINK OF YOU_

_BUT WHO CAN DECIDE WHAT THEY DREAM_

_AND DREAM I DO_

"Come find me. Please come save me. You're the only one that can. I miss you and remember, I love you." With those words, Logan shot up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock on the bedside table. It read 4:53 AM. Why was he up so early? Logan racked his brains and remembered. It was the dream.

He had been having the same dream for the past month, but had told no one. This morning, he decided, that would change. With that, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he made himself a cup of instant coffee and walked outside. He knew no one in the house would be up, so he never expected to see Jean sitting in the side garden.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early," Logan asked, sitting down next tot her on the bench.

"Oh, hi Logan. I don't know. I couldn't sleep. How about you," Jean asked.

"I couldn't sleep either," Logan replied.

"Ok, what's bothering you and don't tell me nothing," Jean said, turning to face him.

How can you tell something is wrong," Logan scowled.

"Well, let's see. You never drink instant coffee, you are never outside this early, and I'm a telepath. So, what is it," Jean replied with a small smile.

"Let's go inside. I'll tell you then," Logan said, getting up.

"Alright," Jean said and followed him into the mansion.

I know that was short but school sucks and I have tons of homework!! Anyways, tell me what you think!! Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. About The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Evanescence. I do own Alyssa and the plot. (Nope, sorry, the plot belongs to the evil plot polar bear!!!)

Chapter 2 About The Dream 

"So, what is it?" Jean asked again. They were now seated across form each other at the kitchen table.

"For the past month now, I have been having the same dream every night. I don't know who the girl in it is, but I think I know what it is trying to tell me," Logan said, playing with his empty coffee cup.

"Ok, what does the girl look like and what happens in the dream," Jean asked, patiently.

"She looks just like you. She is smaller, but she has the same hair color and everything. She has ten adamantium claws that come out of her fingertips instead of telekinesis. She is telepathic though, and like I said, she looks familiar," Logan said.

"What happens in the dream," Jean asked again.

"She sits cross-legged on a stone bench in a forest glade. She sits there for a minute then she starts talking," Logan said, staring into space.

"What does she say," Jean asked, glancing at the clock. It now read 6:25 AM. "Scott will be up soon," she thought, then focused her attention on Logan again.

"She says for me to help her by finding her, I'm the only one that can save her and she loves me. I think I am supposed to go find her," Logan concluded.

"Well, I guess. But you don't know where she is or even who she is. It could be Mystique leading you into a trap," Jean replied.

"Why don't you people ever understand me! I have to find her. It's the only way to make the dreams stop so I can sleep at night. If it is Mystique, I will slit her throat," Logan said, his anger getting the best of him.

I BELIVE IN YOU 

_I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU_

_IU HAVE TO BE WITH YOU_

_TO LIVE, TO BREATHE, YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME_

A/N: So how was it? Good, bad? Did I murder the song yet/:) Please review!!


	3. Apologies, Breakfast And The Next Mornin...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Evanescence. Alyssa is my O/C.

Chapter 3 Apologies, Breakfast And The Next Morning 

"Logan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Jean said, putting a gentle hand over his. He immediately calmed down.

"I asked for your help. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I'm sorry too," Logan said, apologetically.

"It's ok. Look, the students are going to be up soon and you have your famous training session to give. Why don't you wait till tomorrow morning and we can figure this out together, alright," said Jean with a smile.

"Just as long as you don't tell anyone," Logan smiled.

"Sure, Logan. See you later," Jean said and left Logan to puzzle over his own thoughts for a while.

Logan was still sitting at the kitchen table when the students came down for breakfast half-an-hour later.

"Ok, I want to see Amara, Jamie, Katherine, Evan and Kurt in the Danger Room in 20 minutes. You got a date with a test to override a complex security system," Wolverine said, regaining his stature. To his pleasure, the half asleep students started to grumble.

"And don't flash me those puppy-dog eyes half-pint. They don't work anymore," Logan said and went down to set up the Danger Room.

The next morning, Logan awoke surprised. It was 5:17 AM and he hoped Jean was up. He immediately went down to the kitchen. Luckily, Jean was sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee.

"So, was it the same dream," she asked, handing him a cup.

"Is it instant? The dream was the same, but different," Logan replied with a slight smile.

"What do you mean," she asked, curiously.

"I had the same dream, but then there was sort of a continuation. She was sitting next to the lake and she was crying. I went up to her. I gave her a hug and kiss," Logan said, looking directly into Jean's bright green eyes. Jean looked back into his blue ones.

HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL I KNOW AND ALL WE HAD 

_YOU SAW ME MOURNING MY LOVE FOR YOU _

_AND TOUCHED MY HAND_

_I KNEW YOU LOVED ME THEN_


	4. Leaving And Finding

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Evanescence.

Chapter 4 Leaving And Finding 

"Do you know where the lake is," Jean asked, breaking the eye contact.

"I think it's up north, in the Adirondacks," Logan said, getting up.

"Are you going to look for her," Jean asked quietly, standing up also.

"I have to Jean. It's the only way to stop the dreams. I want to sleep properly at night," Logan said and went to his room to get ready to leave.

"Hey, what are you going to tell Charles," Jean asked, following him to his room.

"I'm leaving for about a week. If he wants me, he'll have to come get me," Logan said, turning to face her.

"Be careful. If you need any help, you know where to find me," Jean smiled and went back downstairs.

"I know, Jean. I should stay here with you but, I have to find her," he thought and went down to the garage.

_I BELIEVE IN YOU _

_I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING TO FIND YOU_

_ I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU _

_TO LIVE, TO BREATHE, YOU'RE TAKING_

Two days later, Logan drove up to the lake. There, just as in his dreams, was a pine forest. Sitting next to the lake was the girl. Logan cautiously walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't jump, but looked at their reflections in the lake. Logan gasped as he realized how much she looked like himself.

_I LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND SEE YOUR FACE_

_IF I LOOK DEEP ENOUGH_

_SO MANY THINGS IN SIDE THAT ARE JUST LIKE YOU_

_ARE TAKING OVER_

"I knew you would come and save me," she cried, stood and gave Logan a huge hug. "A.. Alyssa, is it really you," he stuttered. "Yeah, where have you been? I've missed you," Alyssa replied. "Come on. Let's go to my place. We can talk there," Logan smiled and led her to the motorcycle.

A/N: I KNOW IT'S SORT BUT SORRY!! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Home At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Evanescence!

A/N: Telepathy in these things!!

Chapter 5 Home At Last 

"Wow, Logan. You're back early. Who's this?" Jean asked, greeting him at the door.

"Yeah, it was cold up there. This is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Jean," Logan said.

"Hi," Alyssa said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Jean replied, smiling.

"Well, I need a good shower, so why don't you go with Jean and get something to eat and we can talk when I come back down," Logan suggested.

"Sure, if its ok with her," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't have any classes for a couple hours," Jean said and led Alyssa to the kitchen as Logan made his way upstairs.

When Logan went downstairs half-an-hour later, he couldn't find Jean or Alyssa. "Jean, where did you take her," he thought.

What is your favorite room in the lower levels? Alyssa asked telepathically.

Logan then made his way to the Danger Room. As he walked in, he saw Jean, Alyssa and Kitty sitting in the center of the room, laughing.

"Having fun," he asked.

"Like, yeah. Alyssa is, like, totally awesome," Kitty said.

"Well, I hate to break things up, but I need to talk to Jean and Alyssa," Logan said, putting a hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll, like, meet up with you later," Kitty said, and passed though the floor.

"Let's go talk in the garden," Jean suggested.

"Sure," Logan and Alyssa replied and followed Jean.

"So, how did you find her and who is she," Jean asked. Her and Logan were sitting at a picnic table in the side garden and Alyssa was wondering around the garden.

"After I saw the lake when I was there, I remembered it," Logan said as Alyssa came back and sat next to Logan.

"So, how do you know each other," Jean asked again.

"Alyssa is my 15 year old daughter. Her birthday was a month ago, when the dreams started. Remember, it's been 15 years since Stryker did his little 'experiment' on me. Apparently, adamantium is hereditary. I can't remember anything before that, except her," Logan said, hugging Alyssa.

"Mom died soon after Dad left for Canada. I've lived in an orphanage since then. I ran away three months ago," Alyssa said.

"I knew I had a daughter out there somewhere and now that I've found her, I will never let her go," Logan smiled.

_I BELIEVE IN YOU_

_I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU_

_I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU_

_TO LIVE, TO BREATHE, YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME_

"I love you, Alyssa," Logan said.

"I love you, too, Dad," Alyssa said and they made their way into the mansion with Jean smiling after them.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT ANY GOOD? THANKS FOR READING AND I'D LOVE YOUR INPUT!!


End file.
